What did you do yesterday?
by The Masked Idiot
Summary: Zetsu finds a 'self proclaimed' brother tending his garden for two weeks. Nothing explicit, and rated T for implied cannibalism. OneShot.


**If you don't like this story, just wipe your memory and erase your computer history. You have been warned. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara wouldn't have ended up getting caught again in the anime episode 280 _**

Zetsu watched as his self proclaimed younger brother tended to the garden. Ever since he met him two weeks ago in his garden, the boy had become attached to him out of simple adoration. Every day, he would go and take care of Zetsu's private garden while Zetsu occasionally helped or watched.

His white and black half both felt proud of such a brother; one who respects plants and eats only rice. His younger brother was so hard working when it came to tending to plant life. His soul was rich in his love for flora.

His white half called over the boy pleasantly, while the black half simply looked on in hunger.

His younger brother really is very kind. These types were a hard to find delicacy. His blood ran with youth as well, even though he didn't go by the way of the ninja.

The boy got up from the sunflower he was tending to, and walked towards Zetsu, a smile stretching across his soft cheeks.

The white half smiled kindly back, and walked towards him as well, while the black half stayed silent and began unfurling their plant appendages.

The brother stretched out his dirt spattered arms, and reached in for a hug.

Both white and black halves grinned, the white side exposing sharp teeth. Bending down, his arms enclosed around his younger brother's tender waist in a hug.

He bent his head, in an attempt to kiss his brother's forehead, who in turn grinned adoringly and unsuspectingly at Zetsu. He grinned back, eagerness and hunger in their eyes.

He opened his mouth, feeling the smooth, sweet skin on his tongue, preserving the taste. He tried to keep the saliva threatening to slip down his "brother's" forehead from doing so. In turn, the black half began to slowly bite down into the delicate flesh. A brief shiver passed through the younger boy, who looked up questioningly.

Not yet, thought the white half to the black half.

Zetsu shushed him, and his white half told him it was alright. The brother calmed down, and closed his eyes, a once again serene smile on his delicate features.

Yes, this young boy was indeed a hard to find delicacy, the two halves thought, bending down lower over the boy, their plant appendages slowly closing over them both. The younger didn't seem to notice though.

They both smiled as the younger boy opened his eyes to darkness. He asked Zetsu why it was so dark.

White Zetsu said it would be okay, and black Zetsu said they were preparing a surprise.

He asked what the surprise was. The plant appendages completely closed.

"We are eating a very rare meal today, **little brother.**

Oh, and don't bother paying; **dinners can't pay themselves.**"

The next day, Zetsu tended to the garden alone for the first time in two weeks.

Zetsu went back to the akatsuki base after he fixed the garden a bit. He met Tobi on his way to his room.

"I got Deidara-sempai to teach me about his art yesterday! What did you do yesterday, Zetsu-san?" asked Tobi, putting up his happy facade as usual.

White Zetsu stretched his mouth up, showing rows of razor sharp light-red stained teeth. Black Zetsu replied,**"We had a delicious meal."**

OMAKE:

"Zetsu, did you really have to drag out your meal for so long?" asked Tobi.

"Yes. **This way it tastes better when I actually eat it."**

"But, you could have eaten him on the first day! You already waited for, like, two weeks to eat him!" exclaimed Tobi, confused.

"**He tastes better like this, all ripened up. **I do feel a bit bad for eating him. He was rather nice to plants...", admitted Zetsu, thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, why did you eat him if he was nice to plants?" questioned Tobi.

"...Why did we eat him?"

**"Because he took over our garden and I was feeling hungry at that moment. And you just happened to be attached to me then."**

"Ohh..."

"Um... Tobi's just going to go help Deidara-sempai out now, See you later, Zetsu-san!"

"Bye. **...I wonder what Tobi would taste like..."**

"...no. **Fine..."**

_**~The End~**_

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just thought of this and decided to try it out as a one shot test. I tried and as you can see, failed T-T. Flamers be gone; your flames will be used as a campfire for me to roast marsh mellows on. Unless it's constructive criticism of course. **


End file.
